Automobiles are typically equipped with a steering mechanism that allows a driver to control the path of travel of the automobile. Modern steering mechanisms most commonly include a steering wheel, a steering column, and a steering arrangement, e.g., a rack and pinion arrangement, in mechanical communication with at least the front automobile wheels. The steering wheel is typically connected to an end of the steering column such that it rests proximate the automobile driver so that the driver can conveniently and comfortable reach and turn the steering wheel while seated.
In use, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the steering wheel 10 commonly rests between the automobile driver (not shown) and an instrumentation panel 20 located on the automobile dashboard 30. The instrumentation panel 20 typically includes gauges, meters, and/or system controls 25 which inform the driver of the status of several functions related to the automobile. The instrumentation panel 20 is preferably located such that it can be clearly viewed by the driver while driving the automobile without requiring the driver to change his or her position or posture. However, because the steering wheel 10 typically rests between the driver and the instrumentation panel 20 the view of the instrumentation panel 20 is often obscured by the steering wheel 10. Further, the position of the steering wheel 10 should also preferably not obscure the view of the road, so the driver has a substantially clear, unobstructed view of the road.
It is well-known to provide automobiles with adjustable tilt steering wheels, adjustable steering columns, and telescoping steering columns to allow automobile drivers to move the steering wheel to a comfortable and convenient position. Adjustable tilt steering wheels allow the position of the steering wheel to be moved to one of multiple positions by pivoting about a horizontal axis at the end of the steering column. Adjustable steering columns allow the position of the steering column to be raised and lowered to change the vertical position of the steering wheel. Telescoping steering columns allow the length of the steering column to be adjusted to change the proximity of the steering wheel to the driver.
Further, it is well-known to provide automobiles with convenience settings that allow the driver to store a preferred position for the steering wheel to a vehicle memory. These settings allow the driver to automatically recall and adjust the position of the steering wheel such as, for example, upon a manual activation of the setting or upon startup of the automobile.
While the known systems are useful, there remains a need for a system and method that automatically adjust the position of the steering wheel, such as tilt position, based on the position of the head and/or eyes of the driver. There also remains a need for a system and method that provides enhanced safety by maximizing driver visibility of the instrumentation panel and the road. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for automatically adjusting the position and/or tilt of the steering wheel based on the position of the head and/or eyes of the driver.